Megan and Jamie
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Megan has alternating flashbacks of how she and Jamie had fun together for 2 weeks with no adult supervision, Rated M for future chapters and sexual content
1. Fast Cars Fall Asleep

Chapter 1

Megan was listening to music while riding her blue bike even though people warned her not to do that but she got over-confident and didn't listen to them.

Suddenly some drunk adults in a truck came speeding in front of Megan in the blink of an eye; She immediately got of her bike and jumped into the grass while landing over a sharp rock; She didn't get up.

5 minutes later, she got up and screamed in pain due to a huge cut in her arm from the rock

Megan said, "I hope my bike is not crushed" as she walked towards the road.

The 12 year old saw her bike in a horrible condition: The tires burst, the back frame of the bike got bent, the headlights were shattered, and the chain split

Megan said, "I hope I can take it home; Around 18 blocks away."

~15 minutes later~

Megan was sweating really bad; Her red shirt was completely drenched in her sweat as he dragged her busted bike

She checked her watch and said, "3:05 p.m., Well; no one is home right now for another 3 days!"

She spotted a society club house and decided to take a break over there on the bench and went into a nap

T.B.C


	2. Dog Biscuits and Haunted Place

Chapter 2

~Dream Sequence~

Jamie screamed, "Hey Megan!, Hurry up!" as she left her friend behind in the dust while doing her daily jog

Megan screamed, "I'm too tired!" as she continued to sweat

Jamie said, "I have a solution!" as she took out a dog biscuit out of her pocket.

Megan asked, "What's that for?"

Jamie said, "Wait and watch!" as she pulled down Megan's track pants..

Megan asked in a furious one, "Jamie, WHAT THE HELL!" as her best friend pulled down her panties as well

Jamie put the dog biscuit in the back of Megan's panties and gave her a single spank

Megan screamed, "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" as she rubbed her butt in pain

Jamie replied in a calm voice, "That's for not running fast enough today" as she pulled up Megan's lower clothes.

Megan asked, "Why is there a dog biscuit in my panties?"

Jamie replied, "This dog loves those dog biscuits, If you don't run fast enough, YOUR BUTT IS GONE!"'

Megan asked, "You can't be serious?!"

Jamie said, "I am!"

~5 minutes later~

Megan was running faster than how much oxygen her heart could transport to her body; She couldn't even slow a little bit as the dog was gaining on her.

~3 minutes later~

Megan was almost at the finish line as the dog nearly pulled her pants down but missed

~1 minute later~

Megan reached the finish line but tripped over her shoe laces and fell into the grass

Jamie walked up to her and said, "Congratulations!"

Megan said, "YOU WANT CONGRATULATIONS!" as she pounced on Jamie

Jamie asked, "What are you doing?"

Megan said, "Revenge!" as she pulled Jamie's hair but she kicked Megan in the jaw

Megan said, "Ow!" as her gums hurt

~5 minutes later~

Megan and Jamie were walking home quietly

Jamie asked, "How long are you alone at home?"

Megan said, "2 weeks since my dad is temporary a weather guy in Italy for 2 weekends with my mom assisting him there; My brothers' are on a school trip to Washington D.C for 2 weeks as well"

Jamie said, "Who leaves an 11 year old girl at home?"

Megan said, "Don't worry"

Jamie asked, "What's that?" as she pointed to an old looking road

Megan said, "Oh, that's a road that leads to 5 blocks where no one has gone to in 10 years"

Jamie said, "We should go there tomorrow?"

Megan said, "But it's haunted!"

Jamie gave Megan a slap on the back and said, "Don't worry, Old Jamie's got your back!"

Megan said, "We can go there while jogging tomorrow!"

Jamie said, "Ok"

Megan said, "Please, don't do the dog thing again!"

Jamie said, "Don't worry!" as they walked back home

T.B.C


	3. Knocking

Chapter 3

Megan woke up at 3 a.m. sharp and called Jamie

Jamie picked the phone and said, "Hello?"

Megan said, "Yes, Jamie"

Jamie asked, "What?"

Megan said, "I had a nightmare last night!"

Jamie asked in a bored tone, "What happened in it?"

Megan replied, "That dog bit my pants off and everyone saw my butt!"

Jamie replied, "Don't worry, we will try that again!"

After a long pause, Megan said, "Come by my house in 10 minutes, we are going"

Jamie replied, "Sure"

Megan hung up and went to brush her teeth and take a shower

~10 minutes later~

Megan was changing in her room when Jamie came in and...

Jamie said, "Hi"

Megan screamed as she tried to cover her naked top

Jamie walked outside and said, "Sorry"

~2 minutes later~

Megan came out and twisted Jamie's ear

Jamie screamed, "Ouch!"

Megan said, "Maybe that will teach you to knock first"

Jamie asked, "You let me spank you but I can't see your top?"

Megan replied, "No, you only spanked me like 5 times"

Jamie said, "Ok"

Megan said, "Let's just go!"

T.B.C


End file.
